A display device which uses a self-light emitting element such as an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) is generally manufactured by bonding together a substrate formed with an OLED and a transistor for driving the OLED and an opposing substrate for sealing each element above the substrate. At this time, a sealing layer is formed for covering the OLED for suppressing deterioration of the elements. The sealing layer is formed by an insulation material.
FPC (Flexible printed circuits), driver IC and terminals for connecting other substrates are arranged in a display device. When a sealing layer which is an insulation material is formed covering these terminals, it is necessary to expose the conductive surface of the terminals by removing the sealing layer above the terminals. As a result, a sealing layer is not formed above a terminal and it is necessary to remove the sealing layer in the case where the sealing layer is formed above a terminal.
According to the technology described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No 2009-64590, a separation layer is formed in advance above a terminal and a sealing layer is formed above the separation layer. In this way, when removing the terminal part of the opposing substrate, the sealing layer and separation layer formed above the terminal are removed along with the opposing substrate and the terminal is exposed.